Monkey Drone
This tower has a bit of a non-indicative name, because the drone is completely automated! It flies high above the action, providing all sorts of buffs to towers within its range. The default buff is a range boost, but it can also provide others, including the ability to shoot down missiles, bombs, and other projectiles! Keep in mind, though, that it moves, making it only able to buff certain towers. (Cost: $1250; ; Distance traveled per second: ; 10% range boost provided to towers) Upgrades Path I * Enhanced Cameras: New high-tech camera systems allow for supported towers to target bloons much further away. (Cost: $512; Boost increased to 25%) * Targeting Computer: A new high-tech scanner allows for the drone to find weak points in the AD of bloons, giving towers a 10% chance to ignore half of it. If it's just 1 AD, the attack will ignore it completely. (Cost: $850) * Predator: Armed with Hellfire missiles, the Predator is a force to be reckoned with! Each missile will do extra damage to ceramic bloons. (Cost: $1750; ; Hellfire missiles do 4 HP to ceramics and home in on bloons.) * Reaper: Ultra-high-tech attack drone loaded with the far deadlier Terminator missile and powerful Sidewinder missiles which do serious damage to blimps! Smart Bomb Ability: Select a target on the screen. After three seconds, the drone will drop a powerful thermobaric bomb which will guide itself to that location, destroying any and all non-boss bloons and non-capital blimps in the blast radius! Cooldown: 75 seconds (Cost: $8500; ; Terminator missiles do 8 HP to ceramic bloons; Sidewinder missiles do 6 HP to blimps; ; ) Path II * Short-Wave Radio: Using this higher frequency will give the drone a much larger buff radius, affecting more towers. (Cost: $680; ) * Modifiable Speed: You can now control the drone's speed directly, allowing for more towers to be buffed over shorter times, or fewer towers to be buffed for longer times. Or just keep it as is. It's your choice. (Cost: $900; Distance traveled per second on Fast: ; Distance traveled per second on Slow: ; Distance traveled per second on Medium: ) * Early Warning System: Enhanced scanners allow for the drone to actually single out projectiles fired by bloons, allowing towers to have a chance to react before it's too late. Wait, why are they not taking those out first? Idiots... (Cost: $2200; Towers have a 33% chance to take down projectiles; Bullets and energy-based or magical projectiles are not affected) * Overwatch: Advanced surveillance systems increase the buff to 30%, and better radio transmitters increase the range significantly. It also has a connection to a space station in orbit which can pack quite the surprise... Contact ISS Ability: Access the central Monkey ISS system, which grants complete monitoring coverage of the battlefield, making all of your towers boosted. Moreover, in said time period you can click on any spot on the map to fire an instant death ray at it, killing every bloon and non-capital blimps. The death ray reloads once every 4 seconds. MOREOVER, all he bullets on the field will also be manipulated by shockwaves from the central satellite, redirecting the enemies' bullets to the least harmful path possible, and redirecting your towers' bullets to all be homing during this period, with a central priority set with your choice. Duration: 20 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. (Cost: $20,000; ; Increased buff stats stack with Enhanced Cameras.) Trivia * The Predator and Reaper upgrades are references to the real-world drones known as the real-world drones known as the MQ-1 Predator and the MQ-9 Reaper. ** Moreover, the Hellfire missiles are a reference to the real-world AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. The Terminator missiles are original, though. *** On that note, the smart bomb could be a reference to just about any guided bomb in the world, but the only two that the MQ-9 Reaper can carry are the GBU-12 Paveway II and the J.D.A.M.. Hey, I might make a conception based off of the second of those two! *** The Sidewinder missiles are a reference to the real-world AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles mounted on a lot of aircraft in a lot of the world's air forces... just not the MQ-9 Reaper. However, don't worry! It's being tested for a similar missile talked about quite a lot on this wiki. * I have not made the pictures for this conception yet, but when I do, the X-3 drone will look like the real RQ-170 Sentinel surveillance drone. Some may know it as "The Beast of Kandahar". ** The X-4 drone will look like the real drone known as the RQ-3- Dark Star. Yes, there is supposed to be a dash after the 3. Credits * Main article: Fuwafuwa-desu (talk) 02:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) * Development of Overwatch upgrade and overall commentary during development: Koufuku Metanana * Developmental commentary: Doue-san and Kamarin-san Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Protector Towers Category:Support Towers